Is It a dream?
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Summary nya gaje. author aja gak ngerti.langsung baca aja. Warning:OOC,lebay,gak nyambung dll


**Bleach © Tite Kubo **

**Is it a Dream? © It's mine**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Warning : OOC,Lebay,Cacad,Sok Romantis,Gaje n kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoi **

**Don't Like Don't Read,ok minna? ^^**

**.**

Pagi itu di Karakura High School terdengar suara teriakan yang sudah biasa di dengar oleh berjuta-juta-lebay-siswa siswi di sekolah itu. Yang membuat semua pasang telinga di sekolah itu menjadi agak kaget. Dan pastinya suara teriakan aneh bin lebay itu adalah hasil dari teriakan makhluk halus*di injek*maksudnya dari seorang pemuda berkepala orange bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"OHAYOOOOU! TOOUSHIROOOO!"sapa(baca:teriak)Ichigo pada Hitsugaya(sahabatnya) yang sedang berjalan mendahului pemuda orange ini*di shikai

Hitsugaya yang mendengar panggilan roh halus itu pun langsung membalikkan kepalanya kearah Ichigo.

"Ada apa,Kurosaki? Dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak heboh begitu pagi-pagi begini?"tanya Hitsugaya bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Gomen,Toushiro. Habis tadi pagi elo ninggalin gue sih! 'Masa elo berangkat duluan."jawab Ichigo sambil manyun-manyun gaje.

"Ya itu salah mu sendiri,Kurosaki! Sudah tau hari ini hari sekolah,tapi saat aku menunggu di depan rumahmu ,ayahmu bilang kau masih molor. Jadi ya ku tinggal saja,_Baka_!"jelas Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tapi,Toushiro! Kau kan harusnya masih bisa menung─"

BUK!

Ucapan Ichigo terputus ketika mendadak mendapat serangan tepat di perutnya. Ia meringis sakit. Dan perbuatan itu yang melakukan adalah sesosok makhluk mungil*di tampol*di depannya.

"Panggil aku HITSUGAYA! YakyuBaka!"teriak Hitsugaya frustasi serelah mendaratkan bogeman mentah yang rasanya TOP BGT itu. (a/n:Malang nasibmu nak. Ckckckckck*author geleng-geleng kepala)

"Toshiro─err maksudku Hitsugaya,sakit tau! 'masa loe nonjok perut gue! Sakit!"protes Ichigo tak karuan.

"Salahmu sendiri,_Baka_! Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi ke kelas duluan!"ketus Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Ichigo cengo mendengar omongan Hitsugaya. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan kembali berteriak.

"Tega kau Toushiro! Sudah tadi kau meninggalkan ku,'masa sekarang kau juga meninggalkan ku? Kalau kau begini,kita putus!"teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba yang membuat semua telinga di Karakura High School membesar(?)secara spontan.

Hitsugaya yang tadi sudah mau beranjak,langsung menoleh kearah Ichigo. Badannya langsung mengahadap Ichigo. Mata _emerald_ nya pun menatap lekat kearah mata musim semi─coklat─milik Ichigo.

"Kuro─saki,tadi kau bilang apa?"tanya Hitsugaya pelan sambil mulai menggermetakan jarinya satu persatu sambil merasakan putusnya urat kesabarannya.(author:Hitsugaya punya urat juga toh,#plak)

"Eh,anu aku ta ─di errr,tidak ngomong apa-apa kok. Suer!"ucap Ichigo panik sambil membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya.

SRAK!

Hitsugaya langsung menarik kerah baju milik Ichigo. Dan ia langsung menatap bola mata itu.

"Heh! Kau _Baka!_ Dasar duren salah cetak! Ngomong tuh tau diri juga donk! Kita gak jadian,jadi gak usah ngomong gitu,_BAKA_!"amuk Hitsugaya yang makin menjadi-jadi akibat ulah autis*di mutilasi* Ichigo.

"_Gomen_,Toshirou. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."kata Ichigo minta ampun pada Hitsugaya.

BRUK!

Akhirnya Hitsugaya melepaskan kerah baju Ichigo. Dia pun langsung melenggang pergi.

"_Gomen_,Kurosaki. Tadi aku terlalu emosi. Kalau kau mau,kita ke kelas barengan saja."ucap Hitsugaya malu-malu.

Mata Ichigo sontak membulat sempurna. Dia kaget mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya. Hasilnya,ia pun membatu di tempat itu.

"Hey kau! Mau bareng tidak?"tanya Hitsugaya lagi membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Ah,ba ─baik!"ucap Ichigo yang langsung bangkita dari tempatnya tadi.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sampai pada sebuah anak tangga. Mereka menaiki tangga itu dalam ke diaman masing-masing orang. Dan Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Toushiro,elo udah punya pacar belum?"tanya Ichigo mendadak.

Hitsugaya kaget mendengar Ichigo bertanya seperti itu. Dan dia bingung mau jawab bagaimana.

"Te ─tentu saja belum! Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Emm,nggak apa-apa sih. Oya,nanti saat ulang tahun kecil-kecilan ku, datang ya! Bisa tidak? Nanti malam sih,jam 8 ya?"tanya ichigo mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil mengajak Hitsugaya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ano,tapi…kenapa kau mengajakku?"tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Kau kan sahabatku. Apa salahnya?"jelas Ichigo tersenyum manis.

Hitsugaya cengo melihat senyum itu. Dia kontan _blushing_ melihatnya.

'Ekh! Kenapa muka ku memerah begini? Dan kenapa jantungku berdebar begini? Baka kau Hitsugaya!'batin Hitsugaya kesal sambil menarik-narik rambutnya depresi.

"Toushiro,kau kenapa?"tanya Ichigo sambil menatap dekat ke muka manis Hitsugaya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh! Aku─aku,gak apa-apa kok Kurosaki! Aku ke kelas duluan ya! Bye! Nanti aku ke pestamu kok! Jam 8 malam kan? Ja nee~"pamit Hitsugaya dan langsung ngacir ke kelasnya.

Ichigo yang di tinggal pergi,hanya bisa menaikkan alis kanannya ─bingung─

'Dia kenapa sih? Kok main nyelonong gitu aja?'batin Ichigo bingung.

"Akhh! Jangan-jangan dia benci padaku! Jangan-jangan ia tidak suka ku ajak ke pesta ulang tahunku! Kenapa ku ajak? Bisa-bisa dia makin membenciku! Atau malah akan menolakku! Uuuukkhh,bodoh kau Ichigo!"runtuk Ichigo sambil menarik-narik rambutnya.

Ichigo pun kembali menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatau sampai ia di depan ruang kelasnya. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dengan lemas. Ia berjalan gontai ke mejanya. Saat ia duduk,ia merenungi nasibnya.

"_Aishiteru_,Shiro."bisik Ichigo sambil menatapa awan putih dari balik jendela kelasnya.

─────**Kelas Hitsugaya ─────**

Hitsugaya terduduk di bangkunya di dekat jendela di kelas itu. Ia diam. Ia merutuki sifat anehnya di depan Kurosaki tadi. Kenapa sih ia selalu kasar pada Kurosaki? Padahal Kurosakinya selalu baik padanya.

'Ukkhh! Ternyata kau lebih bodohnya darinya Hitsugaya! Kau bodoh! Harusnya,kau meng'iya'kan permintaannya tadi. Bukan malah nyelonong seenak jidat loe gitu! Pulang sekolah pokoknya harus minta maaf! Harus!'runtuk Hitsugaya dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah,Ichigo sudah_ stand by_ di depan gerbang SMU untuk menunggu sosok mungil yang di tunggunya. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan,Hitsugaya! Dan akhirnya sosok yang di nanti-nanti nongol juga.

"Kurosaki,sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Hitsugaya di awal pembicaraan.

"Tadi kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kau tidak suka kalau ku undang ke acaraku ya?"tanya Ichigo yang langsung to the point itu.

"Eh…bukan gitu,Kurosaki. Aku gak bermak─"

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang,tak apa-apa kok. Aku tak memaksa. Jadi,bye Toushiro."ucap Kurosaki sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pulang dari SMU Karakura.

Hitsugaya membeku di tempat. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

'Ke ─kenapa? Hiks. Kenapa Ichigo tak mendengarkan perkataanku? Apa dia sudah tak peduli padaku! Ini karma Toushiro! Karma karena kau telah sering marah-marah padanya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'pekik Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Dengan perasaan bersalah,Hitsugaya pun pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sedang turun hujan di kota Karakura. Tapi,semua itu tak menyurutkan kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun Ichigo. Banyak teman-teman Ichigo yang datang meramaikan suasana. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong ke rumahnya. Ichigo senang. Namun,ia merasa ada yang kurang. Yup! Yang kurang adalah kehadiran seorang Hitsugaya.

Ichigo terus saja termangu di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya. Menanti seseorang yang di tunggunya. Dan setengah jam berlalu sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

"Toushi ─"ucapannya terputus saat melihat bukan sosok Hitsugaya yang masuk,melainkan sosok seorang babon*di tendang*

"Ichigo! _Otanjobi Omedetou_ ya! Ini kado dariku!"ucap Renji sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kado terbungkus kertas berwarna biru berpita kuning.

Ichigo menerimanya dengan wajah senyum yang di paksakan.

"_Arigatou_ ya,bro!"ucap Ichigo singkat sambil kembali ke sofa di ruangan itu. Renji yang menyadari tingkah aneh Ichigo langsung berjalan mendekat dan bertanya.

"Loe kenapa,bro? Sakit?"tanya Renji khawatir

"Tidak. Gue gak apa-apa kok Ren."jawab Ichigo bohong. Padahal ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia sayangi saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau elo gak mau cerita. Tapi jangan murung di pesta ulang tahun loe dong!"ujar Renji

"Iya."angguk Ichigo lemah

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Dan saatnya Ichigo meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Ia meniupnya sambil meminta sebuah permohonan.

Setelah cukup lama meminta,akhirnya Ichigo meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Setelah itu selesai,teman-teman Ichigo bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Ichigo hanya tersenyum paksa dengan itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 10 malam. Tak terasa hujan masih mengguyur kota Karakura. Ichigo duduk di sofa sendirian*dengan alasan ayah dan juga adik kembar Ichigo sedang di luar kota* Ichigo pun menatap semua hadiah yang di berikan teman-temannya tadi. Dia masih saja tak bisa tersenyum. Saat ia ingin tertidur,tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketok pintu dari luar. Ichigo pun dengan gontai berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Hatinya kesal karena acara tidurnya di ganggu.

'Siapa sih yang datang di malam hujan-hujan begini?'batinnya kesal

Saat ia membuka pintu,ia cukup terbelalak melihat siapa yang sedang ada di depan pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dan karena kehujanan,rambut silver Hitsugaya basah*ya iyalah*dan membuatnya tambah manis.

"Tou ─toushiro! Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Ichigo kaget

"_Gomen_. Memang lancing jika aku datang,tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan _Otanjobi Omedetou _pada mu. Dan ini,hadiah dariku."jelas Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau berpita merah yang sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Hitsugaya.

Ichigo cengo melihatnya. Dan ia hanya bisa membatu di ambang ke sadarannya.

"_Gomen_ sudah mengganggu. Aku ─permisi"pamit Hitsugaya yang beranjak pergi dari situ. Tapi baru beberapa langkah,langkah Hitsugaya pun terhenti karena Ichigo menariknya. Ichigo langsung menyeret Hitsugaya ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya melongo dengan perbuatan Ichigo yang menyeretnya ke dalam rumah. Ia bingung mau bicara apa pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki,kenapa kau mengajakku ke dalam? Bukannya kau marah padaku?"tanya Hitsugaya membuka pembicaraan.

"A ─aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja,aku merasa bersalah padamu."jawab Ichigo.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"tanya Hitsugaya tak mengerti.

"Kau kan sering marah-marah padaku. Ku pikir kau akan tambah marah atau bahkan membenci ku jika aku mengajakmu ke pestaku. Makanya aku membatalkan untuk mengajakmu."jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa ternyata Ichigo selama ini hanya takut jika dia di benci Hitsugaya dan akan kehilangannya. Hitsugaya termangu. Ichigo pun langsung pergi untuk mengambil handuk untuk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun langsung mengikuti Ichigo.

"Kuro─saki. Aku,minta maaf jika selama ini aku menyakitimu tanpa sengaja. Gomen."ucap Hitsugaya parau.

"Tak apa-apa kok,toushiro. Aku baik-baik saja."balas Ichigo sambi tersenyum hambar

"Tapi,Kurosaki! Sebenarnya aku…aku menyukai Kurosaki!"ungkap Hitsugaya tiba-tiba

"Ha? Kau menyukaiku? Aku juga menyukaimu. Sebagai sahabat kan?"balas Ichigo.

"Bu─bukan sebagai sahabat! Melainkan sebagai….seorang kekasih."lirih Hitsugaya

"Toushiro,kau bercanda? Kau bohong kan? Pasti kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku,lalu menertawaiku kan?"tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Ti ─tidak Kurosaki! Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar suka padamu,Kurosa ─mmh!"ucapan Hitsugaya terputus akibat 'serangan'tiba-tiba dari Ichigo. Mata Hitsugaya kontan membulat ketika melihat Ichigo yang sedang menciumnya. Setelah puas mencium bibir manis Hitsugaya,Ichigo pun langsung melepas bibir manis Hitsugaya.

"Kuro─saki?"ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata karena masih kaget dengan kelakuan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba tadi

"Aku juga menyukaimu,toushiro. Tapi aku takut menyatakannya. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya,kau akan membenciku dan merusak persahabatan kita sekarang."tutur Ichigo.

"Kalau kau tak menyatakannya,makanya aku yang menyatakannya duluan."balas Hitsugaya tersenyum(author:KAAWAAAII)

"Hahahaha,_arigato _sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Dan ternyata harapan ku tadi terkabul."kata Ichigo sambil tertawa bahagia(?)

"Eh? Ha ─harapan apa?"tanya Hitsugaya panik.

"Tadi saat aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku,aku berharap '_semoga aku bisa membuat orang yang aku suka bahagia'_jadi,apa kau sekarang bahagia,Toushiro?"tanya Ichigo

"Te ─tentu,Kurosaki."ucap Ichigo sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan? "tanya Ichigo lagi

"Tidak,Kurosaki."

"Sumpah?"

"Iya!"jawab Hitsugaya kesal

" 'Masa?"

"Iya!"jawab Hitsugaya yang mulai ingin mengamuk.

"Hemm,percaya gak ya?"

"_Baka_! Kalau kau tak percaya tak usah!"emosi Hitsugaya melunjak

"Bagaimana y─"ucapan Kurosaki terputus saat melihat Hitsugaya sudah _stand by_ dengan posisi tangan yang udah terkepal serta urat-urat di dahinya itu.

"Kalau kau berani bicara lagi,nyawamu melayang Kurosaki."ceplos Hitsugaya.

"Hahahaha! Baik-baik. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan hanya mimpiku saja."

"Tentu bukan! Kau kira aku apa? _Baka_!"

"_Gomen_,_Aishiteru _Hitsugaya."senyum Ichigo lembut sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki,jangan memelukku! Bajuku kan basah! Nanti bajumu kotor."cegah Hitsugaya

"Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma segini. Aku kan ingin membuatmu hangat."bisik Ichigo lembut.

"_Arigato_. _Otanjobi Omedetou,_Kurosaki."bisik Hitsugaya lembut di pelukan Ichigo

"_Aishiteru_,Toushiro."ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup bibir manis itu lagi. Hitsugaya yang kaget,tetap saja membiarkan keadaan tersebut. Sesaat,dia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Mau cake nggak? Masih ada lo sisa yang tadi."tawar Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."jawabnya datar

"Kalau─"ucap Ichigo terputus sambil melihat kearah kulkas"semangka mau?"sambungnya tiba-tiba.

Mata Hitsugaya kaget. Ia sepertinya akan di kerjai lagi oleh sang kepala orange ini.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Semangkanya banyak lo. Yakin gak mau?"tawar Ichigo lagi

Hitsugaya langsung membalikkan badannya dan langsung berjalan kearah Ichigo.

"Aku mau."jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kita makannya di kamar ya?"ajak Ichigo

"Mau apa di kamar? Kau gila!"

"Kau tak akan menyesal."seringaian Ichigo makin melebar(author:idih!mulut Ichigo lebar)

".."Hitsugaya diam dan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Anak pintar."ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut silver Hitsugaya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"gerutunya.

"Iya. Aku tau,_hime_."ucap Ichigo sambil menggendong Hitsugaya ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

"Malam ini,sebagai hadiah ulang tahun,temani aku tidur ya?"pinta Ichigo. Muka Hitsugaya memerah! Ia kaget mendengar permintaan 'kekasih'nya itu.

"Tidak ada permintaan yang lain?"tanyanya.

"Tidak mau yang lain. Mau kan?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya untuk malam ini."

"Baik baik."ucap Ichigo menyetujui.

Mereka pun memasuki ruang kamar Ichigo dan 'beraktivas'malam seperti pasangan yang sedang merasakan cinta.

**OWARI**

**gaje ya?gomen deh. lah gue ngebut bikinnya(atas pesanan teman gue yang teramat mesum seperti saya*bangga)jadi habis pulang sekolah jam 6 sore,w langsung ngebut ngetik. 3 jam selesai juga deh*curhat*ok lah,tpi gue gak peduli. maaf kalau bukan lemon lagi*saya masih belum kuat membuatnya*nosebleed**. **aktivitas malam itu pun bayangkan saja sesuai imajinasi para readers aja gak ngerti maksudnya apa(?)**

**Ayahiro : nih fict apa sih ceritanya?gue gak ngerti(readers:loe aja gak ngerti apa lagi kita)**

**Hitsu :kok gue jadi OOC gitu sih?mata gue risih bacanya**

**Ayahiro : siapa juga yang nyuruh loe ,si duren salah cetak mana?*di injek Ichigo FC**

**Hitsu :itu lagi di depan laptop loe*nunjuk-nunjuk**

**Ayahiro : (noleh ke laptop)wooi!ngapain loee?**

**Ichi : nosebleed*loe nyimpen gambar-gambar dan cerita-cerita nista ya di sini?fujo akut loe**

**Ayahiro :*nutup laptop*makanya gak usah liat!pergi loe jauh-jauh*ngusir**

**Ichi :jahat udah gue yok,toushiro*nyeret Hitsugaya**

**Ayahiro :eeeits!mau di bawa ke mana hubungan kita#plak!author malah nyanyi#mau di bawa ke mana tuh cowok gue*di timpuk sol sepatu berjamaah**

**Ichi :cowok gundulmu!dia tuh punya gue!*sambil nunjuk-nunjuk**

**Hitsu :jijik gue sama loe*pergi pake shunpo**

**Ichi : Toushirooo!kok gue di tinggal lagi?kita putus lo nanti*siap-siap mau pergi,tapi di cegah sama author**

**Ayahiro :pamit dulu,baru pergi!atau loe udah mau pergi ke langit yang ke tujuh sekarang juga?*pasang deathglare tingkat dewa**

**Ichi : panik*iya deh. ok buat semua!makasih udah mau baca fict ancur karya author butek*di mutilasi*di sebelah saya ini.**

**All : RnR pleaseee**


End file.
